


HPHM Fictober

by catherinestarkhphm



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherinestarkhphm/pseuds/catherinestarkhphm
Summary: This is my first time participating in HPHM Fictober, I hope you guys like it!





	1. Day 1 - Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons of my MC playing Truth or Dare with some characters.

**Catherine:**

\- Always chooses Dare without hesitation but then regrets it

\- Gives the worst dares

\- Will not be merciful if you choose Truth

\- Does every dare gave to her, but her friends know when not to go too far

\- Talbott got used to her barging inside his dorm room to either suddenly kiss him, tell him something embarrassing or smack him in the butt before running away

** **Rowan:** **

\- Is the most merciful out of the group

\- Always chooses Truth because she’s not risking embarrassing herself

\- The gang goes easier on her

\- But then she surprises everyone with her questions when they choose Truth

\- she’s a wolf in sheep’s clothing lmao

** **Ben (pre-year 6):** **

\- lmao so it takes a lot of persuasions for this boy to play

\- he knows he’s dead as soon as he accepts Dare

\- stares at the bottle and prays to everything it doesn’t land on him

\- vows to never play again but ends up playing

\- gives bad dares because he doesn’t want them to get him back for it

\- his truth questions are actually soft

\- “What is the most childish thing you still do?”

** **Penny:** **

\- “Penny truth or dare?”

\- “Truth!”

\- “Okay, who do you have a crush o–”

-“YOU MISHEARD ME CATHERINE I SAID DARE.”

\- Is teased about her secret crush <strike>(Skye)</strike>

\- Skye is the only one that dares the blonde to climb stuff or dye her hair

\- Catherine lowkey tries to encourage Penny to talk about her crush

** **Tulip:** **

\- no

\- don’t play with her

\- literally e v i l

\- she will always choose dare, like Catherine, and will do every dare with a smile on her face

\- but be ready for revenge

\- if you thought her pranks were good then imagine when she dares you to join her next time

\- <strike>rip Rowan for that time she chose dare with Tulip</strike>


	2. Day 2 - Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Style: Fanfiction
> 
> [Modern AU]

During lunch was when the girls would usually bring random topics up on the table. Tulip would tell them about her next pranks for her Youtube channel, Rowan would rant about not having enough books to read, anything. But most importantly, they would listen. So when Catherine casually told her friends that she never had a sleepover before, Penny almost choked on her drink when she instantly suggested for them to have one for their golden-eyed friend.

It was a Wednesday, so they had two days to plan everything.

Catherine assured them that it was fine, she was a little bit embarrassed by their eagerness to throw her a sleepover party, but then she began feeling giddy and enthusiastic about Friday night. Especially when Tulip promised to bring good horror movies.

No boys were allowed, and that was a shame because Catherine loved watching horror with her bird boy. He was so easily startled and they’d end up cuddling together, with him trying to hold a stoic expression whenever he was jumpscared.

By Friday snacks had been bought and Catherine, Rowan, Tulip, and Tonks got prepared to go to Penny’s house for the sleepover. The first thing they did was change into their pajamas and style their hands into ridiculous buns and twin tails.

Penny’s mom was kind enough to order pizza pies for the girls and asked them not to make too much noise after midnight because Penny’s father had to wake up early for work – they all promised, even Tonks seemed genuine about it.

The sleepover began with them watching the first horror movie whilst eating their pizzas, and between the ironic screaming (that startled Rowan and Penny every time) and calling out what was going to happen next, the girls couldn’t decide who they should’ve shushed more – Catherine or Tonks.

After the movie and with their stomachs full, they decided to play Mario Kart and turn it into a competition, and just before they began Beatrice knocked on the door and shyly asked if she could play with them as well.

Everyone was welcoming and then naturally, Beatrice join in on the sleepover. Because more the merrier.

After having fun and raging at Mario Kart, Penny decided it was time to give each other a makeover, and she brought out all of the makeup she had out of the drawers. Catherine was hesitant at first, she would usually wear some base, mascara and lip gloss but she was never an avid fan of wearing too much makeup.

Nonetheless, they didn’t take it seriously and an hour later the girls began taking silly photos with their funny and terrible makeup. They even dressed up with unmatching outfits that Penny had and began recording themselves a fashion show where they acted too dramatic and pompous. Without their knowledge, Tonks began an Instagram live and almost everyone from school was watching them, including Talbott who secretly screen recorded the live to later use it to tease his girlfriend.

When midnight neared, Beatrice began feeling sleepy and ended up going back to her bedroom (Penny, of course, had to wash her makeup first or else her sleepy sister would’ve forgotten it).

Tonks ended the live after an hour and then the girls washed their faces and put on their pajamas back. Their sleeping bags were all circling around Penny’s bed and even though the blond felt bad that she was sleeping more comfortably than them, Catherine assured her that they were fine with it.

When the lights were off, and the girls were presumably trying to falling asleep, Tonks and Tulip began making random noises in the dark that almost made Catherine cry from how hard she was trying to conceal her laughter. They stopped when Rowan reminded them about Penny’s father and even though Catherine began feeling sleepy, she realized that everyone had fallen asleep already.

If she was being honest, Catherine had so much fun that she almost wanted to repeat it next week. Her first sleepover had been so successful and she grew fonder of her friends, even more, when they arranged it for her.


End file.
